


I Could Kiss You

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks research is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Kiss You

It's been an extremely frustrating three days of forced inactivity, hour after endless hour spent pouring over the dusty books of Bobby's extensive library. So when Castiel lifts his head from the ancient tome he's been perusing for the past several hours and calmly announces, “I found it,” Dean's joy knows no bounds.

“Cas, I could kiss you!” he exclaims.

Castiel's head slowly tilts to one side. “Okay,” he says solemnly, and closes his eyes.

And, damn! Damn, if Dean can just leave the poor guy hanging. Dean's eyelids flutter closed as his lips touch the lips of an angel.


End file.
